Love Triangles and Forest Fires
by Suku17
Summary: YAOI WARNING. AxelMarlyZexy: Zexion doesn't know who he loves, so it's up to Marluxia and Axel to make known to him he's the most important part of the love triangle... the third, joining corner.
1. Our twisted love triangle

"NO AXEL!!!"

"Come on, Zexion!" Axel yelled. "I'll admit it! I'm hopeless and awkward and desperate for love!" The spiky red-head was on his hands and knees in front of Zexion. "DESPERATE!!!" Axel yelled.

"NO!! I don't CARE how desperate you are! Or hopeless! OR AWKWARD!" Zexion screamed. The silver-headed man kicked Axel's hands off the hem of his cloak. " Get away! AWAY!!!" The silver-haired man cringed when Axel stroked his left leg. "STOP TOUCHING ME!!!" Zexion screamed as Axel climbed to his feet. "Axel... what are you doing?!?!?!"

Axel stood in front of Zexion, pinning him to the wall. "Desperate...♥" The redhead bent his neck slightly to proceed to lick Zexion's neck.

"The fuck...?!?!?" Zexion blushed, not knowing what to do in this situation... Axel was his best friend. This was wrong!!! But it felt strange... in a right way... "NO!!!" Zexion came to his senses too late. Axel had his hands inside Zexion's cloak, his long slender fingers exploring Zexion's smooth chest. "Oh God..." Zexion moaned gently.

Axel chuckled softly, "You like it, don't you?" Axel smirked and he and Zexion slid to a position on the floor. Zexion leaned against the wall and Axel sat across his lap. " We could you know... everyone else is either gone or sick... _we _are all alone. Except Marly... oh well..." Axel put unnessecary emphasis on the second '_we_'. Axel squeezed Zexions stomach roughly. Zexion moaned quietly and arched his back. Axel smiled at these results. "You wanna?"

"I-I... ehum..." Zexion straightened up resolutely. "No... Axel.. we can't. It's wrong..." Zexion looked deep into Axel's forest green eyes. Axel's eyes sparkled as he stared at Zexion. The redhead wrapped his arms around Zexion's slender waist and nuzzled his face into his stomach.

"But it feels so right..." Axel whispered. The two stayed in their position on the floor, both relishing the warmth of the other's body. Axel remained around Zexion's waist. Zexion reached his arms around Axel and held him closer.

"Oh Axel... " Zexion looked down at the fiery headed pyro. It wasn't that he didn't want to, that was most definitely NOT the case. The problem was, Zexion had no idea who he loved... choosing between Axel, the passionate flurry of fire, or Marluxia, the brown haired beauty of Nature.

Zexion stroked Axel's crimson hair. Axel looked up at Zexion. "What's wrong, Zex?" Axel looked at Zexion and sat up in a position next to him. "What's wrong?" The pyro wrapped his arms around Zexion's shoulders and pulled him close as the silver haired man's eyes filled with tears. "Zexion?"

Zexion layed in Axel's arms and cried gently into his chest. "Axel... I'm sorry..." Zexion's tears sank into Axel's black cloak. "I'm sorry... I have to go. It's late and I'm..." Zexion stood up, Axel's arms falling from his shoulders. The silver-haired man almost choked on his lie, "I'm tired... and I don't... love you..." Zexion took two steps away from Axel and then broke into a run, tears flying across his cheeks as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Axel stared into the dark, his expression absolutely blank. "Zexion... I love you..." He looked at his feet, still sitting against the wall. "I love you more than you can ever know..." Axel became uncomfortably aware of the fire in the hearth growing larger with his deepening sorrow. "_You're_ sorry. Yeah right..." Axel knew Zexion hadn't told him the whole truth. Zexion was a criminal genius, but a terrible liar when it came to people he cared about. Suddenly, a spark of anger erupted in the pyro's chest. "Probably with _'dear Marly!' _fucking right now. DAMN IT!!!" Axel yelled. The shout echoed and the fire leaped halfway across the room. He sank back down the wall, emerald eyes glistening as he succumbed to his tears...

* * *

_"DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!!! DAMN IT!!!"_

Zexion layed on his back staring at the ceiling, hearing Axel's shout echoing, drifting, then fading into an oblivion of nothingness. He rolled to one side, his back to the door. New tears filled his eyes now, the burning memory of the pure pleasure of the pyro's hot tongue on his neck... his soft words... his touch...

Zexion was pulled from these thoughts by a knock on the door. "What the hell do you want?" Zexion's words were tainted with the bitterness of his lacuna. He didn't move from his position on the bed, totally uncaring of the world beyond his thoughts.

"It's me, Marly." a softly toned voice said gently from outside. Zexion could smell a fresh-air like smell coming from the hall.

"Leave me alone."

"Zexion, please. Let me in." Marluxia touched the wood of the door gently. It was in his nature to care unconditionally about the ones he loved. Right now, he wanted to comfort his lover, no matter what it took.

"Go the fuck away! Leave me alone!" Zexion's voice was defiant. He didn't want to talk to Marluxia right now. What he wanted to do was think. Long and hard. _'Ugh... terribly accurate wording for that...'_

"Zexion, I'm not going away. Let me in, please." Marluxia smiled to himself as he heard the shuffle of clothing beyond the door. The door opened, chain and lock still in, the crack exposing only one of Zexion's piercing eyes.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Fucking. Want?" Zexion's voice was liquid pain in Marluxia's ears. It didn't take a genius to realize the tears streaming down the silver-haired NEO's face and the already dried tracks there still. Marluxia looked at Zexion.

"Can I come in? Please?" He looked at Zexion and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Zexy?"

"No."

"Zexion, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I love you, you know that." Marluxia looked knowingly into Zexions tearstained face, an expression of compassion engraved into his gentle features. " Please let me in." He looked at Zexion and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Please?"

"Marluxia. Leave me alone. I'm busy." Zexion said, the barefaced lie made his lips tingle uncomfortably. He watched Marluxia. The brunette's eyes remained in their gentle stare and Zexion took in the familiar view of his face. Marluxia, brown hair, sparkling eyes, irresistible lips... _' Oh Marluxia... those lips...' _Zexion closed his eyes and remembered the petal softness of Nature's lips on his, how he longed for the contact...

"On the other hand, come in..." He said. He looked up and quickly said, sounding serious and cool again. "But only a few minutes." Zexion closed the door and undid the chain-lock on the door. He reopened the door and stood to one side to allow the brunette in. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve before closing the door behind Marluxia.

"Oh Zexion..." Marluxia looked at Zexion. The silver-haired man stood with his arms crossed and anyone could tell he was holding back a reservoir of long-delayed tears. Marluxia walked to Zexion and reached up one gloved hand to brush a strand of silver hair out of his eyes. "Zexion." He repeated Zexion's name and reached his arms around the silver-haired man and pulled the two bodies together.

Zexion stood stock still for a moment, and then, suddenly breaking down, he wrapped his arms around Marluxia's waist and buried his face in the brunette's shoulder. "Marluxia, I'm so confused..." he cried softly and hiccupped a little bit. "What do I do... about... this feeling?" Zexion said through his tears, "Help me..." Zexion's silver hair glinted in the pale moonlight streaming in through the tall, thin window.

Marluxia stroked Zexion's hair. "Shhh... it's alright. Come here, sit down with me." Marluxia settled himself and Zexion down on the bed. "Now, what's wrong?" Marluxia's voice was soft, like a mother comforting a child that had just had a nightmare. "Shhh... tell me. It's alright..." Marluxia stroked Zexion's cheek, now stained with tears and slightly pink.

Zexion smiled faintly and rested his head in Marluxia's lap. "Well, I... I mean, Axel...I.. I don't know... please don't be angry, Mar-chan." Zexion winced, waiting for Marluxia to lash out after the knowledge Zexion had been with Axel. There was a silence, and Zexion grew tense. "Marluxia...?" He began to lift his head, but he realized Marluxia didn't seem angry. He still felt the gentle stroke of Nature's fingers in his hair, and the touch was no fainter or firmer than before.

"Zexion, I'm not angry. Just tell me what happened, okay?" Marluxia's voice was as gentle as the petals of the roses he grew. "You can keep talking, I'm listening." Marluxia's voice wasn't hard or angry here, just soft and caring.

"Axel said he was desperate for love, and he backed me against a wall. Then..." Zexion trailed off, the recollections of Axel's touch running through his mind. "Marluxia... I think Axel... I mean, I think he..."

"Seduced you?" Marluxia fininshed. Zexion looked up at him. Marluxia had one eyerow raised and there was a small, wry smile on his lips. "Zexion, you are a total fool, you know that?" Marluxia laughed and pulled Zexion close. "Axel does that. He likes you as much as I do." Marluxia kissed Zexion on the cheek. "But in the end, who won your heart?" Marluxia smiled at Zexion.

"But that's the thing, I don't know who I love! Axel was so... _there_." Zexion anticipated Marluxia to release him and stop smiling. He prepared himself for the worst and breathed deeply.

Marluxia did just the opposite of what Zexion expected. He smiled still as warm and bright as before and held Zexion tighter. "I understand." He held Zexion at arm's length and looked him in the eyes. "I have a very important order for you, Zexion." Marluxia's voice was suddenly firm.

"W-what?"

"I want you," Marluxia's serious face faded into a very faint smile as her pulled Zexion close again, " to follow your heart and be with whoever you love. Can you complete that mission for me? Hmm? Zexion?" Marluxia looked at Zexion.

Zexion's eyes filled with tears and he smiled. "Yes sir."

"Good. I'll let you get back to your work, since you're busy and I'm an unwanted intrusion." Marluxia walked to the door and opened it. With his back to Zexion, he said gently, "Good night, Zexion. Sweet dreams." Marluxia stepped into the hall and pulled the door shut soundlessly behind him.

Zexion smiled. They called Marluxia the Graceful Assassin for a reason. Zexion had tried time and time again to shut doors silently like Marluxia. All of these attempts ending in a muffled **BANG! **as the sound echoed around the castle. (Zexion smiled and rubbed the spot on the back of his head where Larxene hit him every time he shut doors like this.)

The silver-haired man found himself growing increasingly tired. He shifted out of his cloak and layed down on the covers on his bed. "Good night, Marluxia." he whispered into the air. Eyelids heavy and mind tamed for the night, Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, drifted to sleep and untainted dreams.

* * *

Axel stood half leaning on the wall behind him. "Sheesh..." He rubbed his neck. He was getting stiff standing here in the coolness of the room. "Too bad I can't light a fire... without DECIMATING everything. Hmhmhm..." Axel chuckled through his closed lips. Once before, Marluxia had ordered him to light a fire. That day he had been abnormally agitated, so when he attempted to light a match, his emotion was influenced in the fire and it disintegrated everything within 3 yards except Axel, his flameproof cloak, Demyx, and Vexen. The last two because of their respective element. THAT had been one helluva cleanup job.

The redheaded pyro yawned and looked at the tall grandfather clock in the corner. "Whoa, one A.M. already... ugh. I'll never hear the end of this." Axel was right, Marluxia LOVED to get on the teams tails about proper sleep.Axel attempted to mimic their leader's voice. "And YOU, Flamey, put out your candle and spark your tinder in the morning!!!" Axel's grin widened when he copied Marluxia's voice exactly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." A sleek voice purred from the doorway. There, standing in the thin dorrframe was Marluxia. In all his 'meadow-fresh' passion. (A.N.: lol) "So, _Flamey_, how have you been? How is..." Marluxia had stepped into the cinter of the room, but stopped and said icily, "_Zexion?_"

"I.. uh... oh damn..." Axel straightened up. In spite of the fact his sudden change in posture pulled harshly at every muscle in his body, he looked at Marluxia in pure surprise. "How did you find out..? Oh yeah, Zexion's your _'dear Zexy pet'_" Axel spat out the last words like poison. His surprised look switched to anger in an instant. Emerald-green eyes burned a hole into Marluxia's chest.

" _Please_ don't speak to me like that..." Marluxia walked to Axel and languidly wov his arms around the redhead's waist. " I love Zexion as much as you do, so don't turn his name into a curse word." Marluxia rested his chin on Axel's shoulder. "This is our twisted love triangle, but Zexion doesn't know he's the main corner of it." Marluxia looked at Axel.

There was a long pause and Marluxia said skeptically, "You didn't tell him?" Axel looked at Marluxia, his eyebrows raised.

"_I _didn't tell him? I thought it was _you _who was going to tell him!" Axel looked at Marluxia, his expression darkening. "Besides, Zexion, _'doesn't love me.'_ " Axel remembered Zexion's words before the silver-haired man had stood up and run, tears flying from his storm-cloud eyes.

"Oh well, he'll know soon..." Marluxia sank his soft lips to Axel's neck and bent close, a tiny gap left. "Very soon..."

* * *


	2. Good Morning Zexion!

The next morning, Zexion woke to the sound of someone tapping on his door. He sat up and looked across the room to his mirror. He had bedhead. Zexion sighed. " How long was I asleep?" He looked at the door and the tapping became harder. "Coming! Just one second..." The silver-haired man reached for his cloak. He almost jumped out of his skin when the door slammed open. "AHH!!!"

"Good morning Zexy-chan!!!" Larxene sounded chipper. _Too _chipper... the woman's electric blue eyes sparkled and Zexion could sense her smell... the distinct scent of electricity. The Lightning Bolt was beaming, and she had flour smeared on one cheek. "I made you breakfast!" She set a tray down on his bed and grinned again. Zexion realized she was wearing a green apron, and looked so out of character he could have SWORN she was a fangirl in disguise.

"Uhh... thanks Larxene. Why did you do that? It's not my birthday for another two months..." Zexion counted on his fingers. Sometimes he forgot his own birthday, or at least the day everyone else had DECIDED to call his birthday. " I think, at least."

"I don't know, but I got back from that mission last night, and decided to treat my friends!!!" Larxene's blond hair, slicked back as usual had flour in it too. Zexion took this opportunity to look at the tray. Pancakes, eggs, and orange, a glass of juice, and a rose in a vase.

"Wow... I didn't know you could cook." He looked at the tray again, but he couldn't smell any _poison _in the food. If Larxene wasn't trying to kill him, she must really have wanted to do something spontaneously nice for her friends. "Did you make it for everyone or am I just that special?" Zexion smiled and sat cross-legged on the bed with the tray in front of him.

"So?" Larxene cocked her head to the side. "Are you going to try it?" She was obviously giddy. "I've never really used this recipe before. Axel, Marluxia, Vexen, Saix, Xaldin, Luxord, and Xigbar liked them. Xemnas was still asleep, and Lexaeus is still on his mission. Demyx LOVED them and Roxas looked ecstatic. Come on! What do you think?!?"

Zexion looked up at her, his fork still hanging out of his mouth. "These are GREAT Larxene! What did you put in them? Wow!" Zexion tasted ginger, but couldn't identify anything else. "I've never tasted anything like this before!" He looked back at the plate and dug into the pancakes. "Wow! Normally I would refuse to eat pancakes, but these are just... wow!"

"I'm glad you like them! I thought I used too much vanilla, though... oh well. If you like them, I'll make them again!" Larxene beamed.

Zexion looked at her and realized with a start, she had had to make enough pancakes and eggs to feed 9 men (Lexaeus is gone, Xemnas is asleep) "How long have you been up??? It must have taken you forever to make that much!!!" He looked at her, amazed.

"Oh, I'm fast!" Larxene shot like a bullet around his bed in milliseconds, papers and clothes whooshing up around the room. " Superfast! I made one batch and then shot to the room! It took no time!" she smiled sincerely, as if she was prepared for this question. "Okay! Wow, you're done already? You must have been hungry, Zexion! Do you want more?" Larxene picked up the tray.

"Not right now, I might come bother you for some more later, though." Zexion smiled at Larxene as she approached the door. "Thank you! That was really good!"

"Thanks Zexion!" Larxene smiled and then walked out the door. "Here we go!" The blonde-haired girl shot like a speeding bullet down the hall before Zexion could blink.

"Damn." Zexion raised his eyebrows. "She _is _fast!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short!!! I'm really tired, so I'm turning in early tonight. There'll be more soon, believe it!!! Thank you to all the people who commented, and I know. This one had NOTHING to do with the main plot of the story, but I was thinking about pancakes and Larxene cooking earlier, so this happened. **

**I'll be back soon! Don't worry. I WILL write more! I promise!!!**

**-Suku17 ♥**


End file.
